For Lucy
by Rina Nina
Summary: Cliche as it is, Lucy gets kicked off the team. Not because she was weak or because Lisanna came back from Edolas. They wanted her to be safe.


**Author's Note:** This came to my mind. And I thought I should post this! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** Cliche as it is, Lucy gets kicked off the team. Not because she was weak or because Lisanna came back from Edolas. They wanted her to be safe.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The light was fading from the candle. Fast.

My team and I were in a dark room. My room.

Natsu looked up.

I looked down, sighed.

"Get out," I said softly, tears threatening to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry." Was all Natsu had said before he head for the door.

Gray and Erza did the same, but came to hug me before they went.

I'm grateful that they went quickly. I began to sob, slowly at first, then fast, uncontrollably.

Was it because I was too weak?

I don't know. But, at that moment, I felt broke. No one to run to. Not my friend who I used to call my best friend. Not my mama, who died a while ago. Not my papa, whom I ran away from.

I slowly slip into unconsciousness. I don't want to wake up, knowing that I have no one to go to, no matter how hard I tried to look.

From this time on, I knew I had to fend for myself. That I can't trust anyone that I come in contact with. But, I will keep strong. For all the wrong reasons, I'm going to stay strong, radiating bright light inside the guild just like the sun until I can't handle anything anymore. I'll be on my own. Answer when needed to. No more no less than that.

The next morning, I woke up way past eleven A.M. I took a look at the mirror, and my hair is messy. I took a long hot shower, to think of what had happened. But, I couldn't remember anything. All I remember is that I need to protect myself from everybody.

I went to the guild, as normal. One thing has changed, I don't remember who's who. I can only remember who Levy is.

As I opened the guild doors, I went straight to Levy.

"Good morning, Levy-chan!" I say.

She looks at me a little shockingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

Levy shakes her head.

"You always yell good morning. This is the first time you have never said that to everybody."

I had a confused look on my face.

**Levy's POV**

I'm suddenly panicking.

This isn't normal for Lu-chan.

"Lu-chan, do you remember who is in your team?"

"Team? What team? I never had a team. Silly Levy-chan."

I gasped.

Something must have happened with her and her team.

"Sit down. I'll be right back." I said.

She nods, and I go running to Natsu, Gray, and Erza.

I get to the group of three.

"Something's not right with Lucy."

Natsu looks up at me with concern.

"I want to know what happened."

They look at me hesitantly.

"NOW!" I yell. Tears were already strolling down my cheeks.

"We told her, um, that we hated her." Gray said with his head down.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I continued to yell.

"Because, we love her to much. We don't want her to get injured. Or even die. She blames herself for all those times we get hurt. For our mistakes. We don't want that anymore. She needs to be happier.' Erza said without faltering.

I gesture for them to follow me to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asks.

Lucy shivers. Hides behind me.

"Levy-chan, who are these people?" She says as she tries to make herself smaller.

The trio have wide eyes now.

"This is what happened. She doesn't remember you guys anymore. Or anyone else for that matter. I don't know why she remembers me." I said.

Loki comes out forcefully from his key.

"Stay out of her life. She doesn't need you guys." Loki said harshly.

"We're her team mates."

"You kicked her off."

They couldn't say anything back and served them right.

"Lucy. Let's go back." Loki said gently.

He lead her away from the trio.

**Loki's POV**

I couldn't handle Lucy being in that state.

Luckily, I had an offer to make.

"Lucy. The king in the Celestial Spirit wants you to come over."

"Why?" She says softly.

I really had no idea. But, anything to keep her happy.

"Because of what happened. He wants you happy. We want you happy."

She smiles. Not the usual smile, but it will work.

Light flashes engulf around us. It surprises Lucy a little. She holds onto my sleeve really tightly. I blush a little, and pat her head without turning my head towards her.

"Don't worry. We'll be there in a few minutes." I whisper into her ear.

Lucy nods her head, just slightly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it a lot."

"Anything for our master. Who cares about all her friends and spirits."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Please read and review!


End file.
